Happy Birthday
by Anke
Summary: Die Familie Rabb und ein freudiges Ereignis


Titel: Happy Birthday 

Autor: Anke 

E-Mail: sw632@web.de

Rating: G

Typ / Kategorie: Humor

Version: August 2002

Inhalt: Die Familie Rabb und ein freudiges Ereignis

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fernseh-Serie JAG und ihren Charakteren gehören Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount.

1710 Z-Zeit

U.S.S. Seahawk

Büro des CAG

„Rabb!" das Gesicht des CAG hatte eine unnatürlich rote Farbe angenommen, „Können sie mir erklären, was DAS sollte? Das war eines der riskantesten Manöver, das mir je untergekommen ist! Wenn so etwas wieder passiert, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie ihren Hintern nie wieder in eine Tomcat bekommen und da wird ihnen ihre illustre Familie auch nicht mehr helfen können!"

Lt. Rabb machte hinsichtlich dieser Standpauke ein angemessen schuldbewusstes Gesicht.

„Sir, ich verspreche, das wird nie wieder vorkommen, aber ich dachte..."

„Sie dachten! So, so, sie DACHTEN! Ich sage, sie haben überhaupt nicht gedacht! Sie haben sich einfach von ihren Emotionen hinreißen lassen und das ist das, was einen guten von einem schlechten Piloten unterscheidet!" der CAG war nicht zu beruhigen, bevor er jedoch seinen Gefühlen weiter freien Lauf lassen konnte klingelte das Telefon.

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch knallte er den Hörer auf die Gabel

„Sie sollen zu unserm Juristen kommen, Rabb. Angeblich wäre es wichtig." der Tonfall des Vorgesetzten sagte deutlich, dass der nicht ganz daran glaubte. 

„Aye, Sir. Bin schon unterwegs." Lt. Rabb musste an sich halten um nicht erleichtert aufzuseufzen und machte sich, so schnell wie das militärische Protokoll es zuließ, aus dem Staub.

1725 Z-Zeit

U.S.S. Seahawk

Büro des diensthabenden JAG-Offiziers

„Hi AJ! Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast. Ich dachte schon diesmal zerreist mich der CAG in der Luft." Respektlos ließ sich Lt. Rabb auf den Besucherstuhl fallen.

Der JAG-Offizier verdrehte die Augen.

„Was hast du denn diesmal angestellt? Ich weiß deine fliegerischen Fähigkeiten wirklich zu schätzen, aber manchmal gehst du wirklich zu weit..."

„Willst du mir jetzt auch eine Standpauke halten? Danke, die hatte ich schon!"

„Nie im Leben! Wer bin ich, dass ich mich an eine Aufgabe heranwage, an der selbst der CAG gescheitert ist?" AJ Roberts grinste.

„Was dann? Was ist los? Sag schon ..."

„Du ... bist Tante geworden!"

„Neinnnnnnnnn! Wahnsinn!" Lt. (j.g.) Anna Rabb fiel ihrem Schwager vor Freude um den Hals, „Aber ich dachte das hätte noch zwei Wochen Zeit?"

„Das dachte ich auch, aber mein Sohn war offenbar anderer Meinung." Man konnte AJ ansehen, dass er fast vor Stolz platzte, als er zum ersten mal die Worte „mein Sohn" benutzte.

„Dann ist es also ein Junge. Wann genau ist er geboren? Wie groß ist er? Wie schwer? Wie geht es Kat und dem Kleinen?" Annas Neugierde war nicht zu bremsen.

„Also, Mutter und Kind geht es gut. Er wiegt ... Moment ... irgendwo muss ich doch den Zettel haben..." hektisch durchwühlte AJ die Aktenberge auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Männer! Weißt du was? Ich rufe jetzt Mom an, die weiß das wahrscheinlich wesentlich besser als du!"

„Genau, tu das!" irgendwie schien der Anwalt Lt.Comdr. AJ Roberts erleichtert zu sein, dem Verhör seiner Schwägerin zu entkommen.

1745 Z-Zeit

U.S.S. Seahawk

Satellitentelefon

Endlich hatte der Ensign vor ihr das Gespräch mit seiner Verlobten beendet.

_„Muss Liebe schön sein ..."_ dachte Anna Rabb grimmig, _„aber er hätte sich trotzdem etwas beeilen können."_

Hastig tippte sie die Handynummer ihrer Mutter ein. Kurz darauf war die Verbindung über den Atlantik hergestellt.

„General MacKenzie"

„Hi Mom, hier ist Anna."

„Hab ich mir fast gedacht, AJ hat wohl schon mit dir gesprochen?"

„Logisch. Der arme Kerl ist vor lauter Glück total durcheinander. Der weiß gerade noch, dass er einen Sohn hat. Genauere Auskünfte sind von dem nicht zu bekommen. Wie geht es meiner großen Schwester und meinem Neffen? Wie sieht er aus?"

„Den beiden geht es gut. David ist wirklich niedlich, er hat blaue Augen, ein paar braune Haare ..."

Mitten im Satz wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen.

1750 Z-Zeit (12:50 Uhr EST)

Washington, Bethesda-Navy-Hospital

Zimmer von MC Cpt. Kathryn Rabb-Roberts

„Hallo?" am anderen Ende der Welt blickte der Marine-General Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb ungehalten auf ihr Telefon. 

„Die Verbindung ist unterbrochen." beschwerte sie sich bei ihrem Mann, Admiral Harmon Rabb, der gerade mit zwei Bechern Kaffee das Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Wer war den dran?"

„Anna, sie wollte sich gerade über die Einzelheiten unseres freudigen Ereignisses informieren."

„Ach"

„Wieso ach?" erstaunt sah Mac ihn an.

„Auch ich hatte gerade einen Anruf. Es war Captain Oakley von der U.S.S. Seahawk. Es ging um eine gewisse jungen Lieutenant, die anscheinend mal wieder ein riskantes Manöver durchgeführt hat und danach vom Schiffsanwalt vor ihrer wohlverdienten Standpauke gerettet worden ist. Der CAG soll ziemlich aufgebracht sein."

Mac grinste, denn obwohl Harm es vermeiden wollte, hörte sie ganz deutlich den Stolz in seiner Stimme. Sein Mädchen war eine der besten Pilotinnen der Flotte und dieses Manöver, etwas riskant, aber trotzdem...

Das Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als die Tür aufging und zwei Schwestern ihre Tochter Kathryn und ihren Enkel David von einer Untersuchung zurückbrachten.

„Darf ich?" mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf ihre Tochter nahm Mac David auf den Arm. 

„Hey, das machst du richtig gut, hast wohl noch nichts verlernt ... Oma." Grinsend beobachtete Kathryn wie ihre Mutter den Kleinen auf dem Arm wiegte.

„OMA, uh das klingt ja richtig alt!" Kathryn und Harm grinsten angesichts Macs gespielter Empörung. 

In ehelicher Liebe erkläre Harm: „Du solltest dich daran gewöhnen Marine, jetzt gehörst du zur Seniorenliga!"

„Ja, vor allem wenn ich daran denke, dass ich mit einem Großvater verheiratet bin." Mac schüttelte sich vor Entsetzen.

„Stichwort Großvater: Was meint ihr, wann werden Bud und Harriet kommen?" Kathryn war ungeduldig, AJ hatte noch eine Woche Dienst auf der Seahawk und Bud und Harriet befanden sich auf einer Amerikarundreise.

„Wir haben die beiden benachrichtigt als es losging, sie wollten in den nächsten Flieger steigen und sofort kommen." 

„Wer rechnet auch schon damit, dass DEIN Baby zu früh auf die Welt kommt. Bei Anna, ja, aber DU bist doch ein Marine mit einem eingebauten Uhrwerk." zog Harm seine Tochter auf.

Traurig betrachtete die ihren Sohn, der friedlich in den Armen seiner Großmutter schlief: „Na mein Kleiner, wie es aussieht wirst du wohl nicht zu uns gehören, du wirst wohl zur Navy gehen müssen..."

Harm war begeistert: „Genau, du wirst ein ganz toller Flieger, wie dein Großvater und deine Tante, nicht so eine langweilige Computerspezialistin wie deine Mutter..."

Er duckte sich, als das Kopfkissen seiner Tochter geflogen kam und so landete es im verduzten Gesicht des JAG Bud Roberts.

„Was ist den hier los? Da kommt man ganz arglos um seinen Enkel zu begutachten und wird tätlich angegriffen."

„Deine Schwiegertochter ist ein MARINE. Was erwartest du da?" Harm hatte Glück, dass die Krankenhausordnung nur ein Kopfkissen pro Bett vorgesehen hatte. Diesmal hätte Kathryn bestimmt getroffen.

1930 Z-Zeit (14:30 Uhr EST)

Washington, Bethesda-Navy-Hospital

Zimmer von MC Cpt. Kathryn Rabb-Roberts

„Was um alles in der Welt ist DAS?" verblüfft betrachteten Kathryn und ihre Mutter das große braune mit Luftballons geschmückte Etwas, das sich durch die Zimmertür schob.

„Ein Teddybär, kennst du so was nicht?" ließ sich eine brummige Stimme hinter dem Ungetüm vernehmen.

„Doch, schon, aber nicht in DER Größe, Onkel AJ." Fasziniert beobachteten die beiden Frauen wie der Ex-Seal und JAG im Ruhestand AJ Cheggwidden einen überdimensionalen Teddybär durch die Tür und auf den Besucherstuhl manövrierte.

„Das glaube ich gerne, das ist wahrscheinlich der größte Teddy in ganz Washington. AJ gibt sich nicht mit Kleinigkeiten zufrieden wenn seine Patentochter ihr erstes Baby bekommt." Meredith Cheggwidden hatte den Raum nach ihrem Mann betreten und meldete sich nun zu Wort, „Du kannst mir glauben, er hat ewig nach einem angemessenen Geschenk für den Kleinen gesucht. Alle Spielzeuggeschäfte und Babyausstattungsmärkte Washingtons können sich nun mit seinem Besuch rühmen."

„Das stimmt nicht, nicht ALLE. Ein paar haben wir ausgelassen. Und du bist in der Angelegenheit ja auch nicht viel besser gewesen!" der Ex-Seal ging in Verteidigungshaltung.

„Auf jeden Fall weiß ich eure Bemühungen wirklich zu schätzen. Der Teddy ist einfach großartig." Kathryn musste sich bemühen hinsichtlich dieser Diskussion ernst zu bleiben, „David wird er bestimmt auch gefallen – wenn er ungefähr einen Meter gewachsen ist wird er sogar mit ihm spielen können."

„Und wegen David seid ihr doch gekommen. Will ihn jemand mal in den Arm nehmen?" fest entschlossen jeder Diskussion um Teddybären ein Ende zu setzen, drückte Mac dem verblüfften Cheggwidden ihren Enkel in die Arme.

2115 Z-Zeit (16:15 Uhr EST)

Washington, Bethesda-Navy-Hospital

Schwesternzimmer der Entbindungsstation

Den Schwestern der Entbindungsstation wurde es langsam zu bunt. Angefangen hatte alles ganz harmlos. Ein kleiner Marine-Captian war zur Entbindung gekommen. Dann waren die Eltern dieses Captains aufgetaucht, er ein hochdekorierter Navy-Admiral, sie ein ebenso hochdekorierter Marine-General, dann die Schwiegereltern, der JAG und der Inspector General höchstpersönlich.

„Als nächstes kommt wahrscheinlich noch der Präsident." bemerkte Schwester Harris an ihre Kollegin gewandt.

„Nein, der wird nicht kommen, sie müssen wohl mit mir Vorlieb nehmen."

Beide Schwestern fuhren erschreckt zusammen und drehten sich zur Theke. Dort stand die Vize-Präsidentin Bobby Latham mit ihrem Mann Sturgis Turner.

„Wir möchten gerne zu Captain Roberts." erklärte der freundlich.

Schwester Harris fiel in Ohnmacht.

ENDE

Da dies mein Erstling ist, würde ich mich über Feedback jeglicher Art ganz besonders freuen! 

_mailto: sw632@web.de_


End file.
